A New Outlook
by littlemick
Summary: Sequel to "What's in His Head?" Lizzie and Gordo love each other, but how will everyone else react?
1. Default Chapter

(I don't own Lizzie McGuire. And I'm not any of the people on the show either.)  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were sitting on the couch in her living room the day after their first kiss. He put his hand on top of hers and looked at her.  
  
"You, know I'm glad we're finally together after so long." Gordo said smiling sweetly.  
  
*Animated Lizzie lays on a hammock (this is exactly how it should be.)*  
  
"So, when are we gonna tell our parents?" he asked.  
  
*UGH! Why did he have to spoil the moment?!*  
  
"Oh, I hadn't really thought about it."  
  
"You know we have to." he said.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Do you think your dad's gonna kill me?"  
  
"No, he thinks of you as a son. He trusts you." Lizzie scooted closer. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to tell my parents." She leaned over and kissed him. As that was happening they heard a Matt's voice.  
  
"EEEWWWW! That is so disgusting!"  
  
They looked up to see Matt, Jo and Sam standing there looking at them. All three had different expressions. Jo was happy, Sam was angry, and Matt was just totally grossed out.  
  
"I think they already know." Gordo said nervously.  
  
"Gordo! I thought you were cool! How can you kiss that?!" He ran into the kitchen shaking his head.  
  
"Gordo, come here!" Sam used his index finger making the 'come here' motion. Gordo stood up, very scared.  
  
Lizzie jumped up. "DAD!"  
  
"Sit down, Lizzie! I'll deal with you later." he turned to Gordo. "So, this is what you do when you think we aren't around? We trust you and you just move in on our daughter?"  
  
*O.K., I have a NEW winner in the category of most embarrassing moment of my life!*  
  
"Dad, it's not like that! This just happened yesterday and we were gonna tell you tonight, but you found out first." Lizzie said standing back up.  
  
Sam calmed down a bit, realizing that they weren't trying to deceive them. "I don't know that I like this."  
  
"This is sooo great!" Jo squealed, hugging Gordo. Gordo smiled at the irony of the situation.  
  
"Jo!" Sam was surprised.  
  
"Oh, come on Sam! They're perfect for each other. They're best friends. And we trust Gordo enough to know he won't do anything wrong." She smiled at her husband the entire time.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Jo."  
  
*HUH?!*  
  
"But, just know, we're going to be keeping an eye on you guys." Sam said.  
  
"Thanks Mr. McGuire." Gordo smiled and put out his hand for him to shake. Instead Sam reached down and hugged him. 


	2. Miranda's Reaction

Later, in Lizzie's room:  
  
"Gordo, we have to tell Miranda!"  
  
"OK, but should we do it tonight?" he looked at her with his face scrunched up.  
  
"As soon as possible!" Lizzie was excited, "We have to tell her as soon as possible."  
  
"OK, well call her up and invite her over now."  
  
*******  
  
Later, once again in Lizzie's room, this time with Miranda there.  
  
*Get ready for the screeching!(Animated Lizzie puts in earplugs)*  
  
"Miranda, we have to tell you something." Lizzie said to her. She and Gordo were standing and Miranda was sitting on Lizzie's bed looking at them very anxious for whatever this big news was.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well," Gordo started.  
  
"I'm just gonna come out and say it," Lizzie said, "Gordo and I realized that we love each other."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
"Isn't it great?!" Lizzie and Miranda both squealed as Gordo rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is awesome," Miranda's excited expression quickly changed to concern. "But, what's gonna happen to us?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, when the three of us hang out, you guys'll be in a world of your own and smooching and you're gonna want me to leave so you can be alone." she was becoming very upset.  
  
"No, Miranda, it won't be like that!" Lizzie said defending herself.  
  
"NO, you're our best friend." Gordo jumped up. "We wouldn't allow that to happen. Sure, things are gonna be a biut different, but we're not gonna want to get rid of you."  
  
"You say that now, but wait until you guys start making googlie eyes at each other while we're hanging out?"  
  
"Miranda…."  
  
"Look, guys. I'll try it, because you're my friends, but take my word for it, it's gonna be just like I said." With that Miranda walked out the door, leaving her two best friends standing there, staring at each other with a look of surprise and worry. 


	3. Outburst

(I don't own Lizzie McGuire and I have no association with it.)  
  
The next day after school, the three of them were sitting on Lizzie's couch, watching television. Lizzie and Gordo were whispering and cuddling, which was angering Miranda. She finally had enough.  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
They realized what they were doing and separated. "Sorry, Miranda, we won't do it again." Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda reluctantly sat back down and started to watch T.V. But, conveniently 5 minutes later, Lizzie and Gordo started again.  
  
"All right!" Miranda stood up collecting her things. "That's it! If you guys wanna be by yourselves….fine! I'll leave you alone!"  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie stood up and yelled to her. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to make you upset. We'll stop."  
  
"You said that before and you didn't!" she put her purse on her shoulder and walked out of the house flinging her hair behind her.  
  
Lizzie sat back down next to the startled Gordo. "Gordo, what are we going to do? I have to catch her and talk to her." She began to get up, but Gordo grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"She needs time to cool off. She feels like a third wheel with her best friends and nothing you can say right now is going to help. You have to wait until tomorrow at least."  
  
*I'm so glad Gordo's parents are shrinks, or I might mess up with my friends a whole lot more(animated Lizzie slips on a banana peel)*  
  
"I guess you're right, but I don't want her mad at me."  
  
"I know, but she'll be ok. She just has to get used to this."  
  
"I hope you're right, Gordo." 


	4. Real Friends Always Forgive

(I don't own Lizzie McGuire and I have no association with it.)  
  
That night after supper Lizzie went to talk to her mom, who was in the kitchen making lunches for the next day.  
  
"Mom, I have a problem."  
  
*And I'm going to my mother, why?(animated Lizzie hits herself in the head)*  
  
"Oh, sure, honey, what is it?"  
  
"Well, it's about me and Gordo."  
  
"Don't tell me you guys are having relational problems already?"  
  
"No No, nothing like that. It's Miranda."  
  
"She's not jealous?"  
  
"NO! But, she does feel like a third wheel around us now and I don't want her to feel that way."  
  
"Why do you think she feels that way?"  
  
"I guess because she thinks since we're being flirty and mushy that we're excluding her."  
  
"Well, there's a simple solution to that." she said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't get mushy in front of her."  
  
*Why didn't I think of that?*  
  
"Well, that's a good idea, but how am I gonna get her to stop being mad at me?"  
  
"Well." Jo said. "I suggest that you and Gordo go and talk to her and tell her that you are sorry first off for the way you've acted around her and that you will not get that way anymore, because you care about her."  
  
"What if she doesn't accept our apology?"  
  
"She's your best friend. She'll give you another chance. Real friends always forgive."  
  
*It's worth a shot(animated Lizzie shots at a bullseye and misses completely)* 


	5. Mrs. Sanchez

(I don't own Lizzie McGuire)  
  
Miranda is sitting in the kitchen at her house, looking rather depressed at the table. Her mother walks in and notices.  
  
"Miranda, what's the matter?" her mother asked sitting down.  
  
"Mom, I have a problem."  
  
"Is it that algebra again? I know you've been struggling."  
  
"No, Mom, it's not that." she paused. She just couldn't bring herself to tell her mother about it.  
  
"The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can help you."  
  
She looked up at her mother, giving up. "Lizzie and Gordo."  
  
"What's wrong with them?"  
  
"They're going out together and today they were getting way too smoochie around me!"  
  
"They are?!" she was excited that they were together for a moment, but soon changed her expression. "I mean, that bothers you?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean they're my best friends and they're acting so different all of a sudden."  
  
"Well, you should be happy for them. You should realize that they're going to act like that and be happy that they're having a good time together."  
  
"But, our whole friendship is gonna change."  
  
"They didn't act different towards you did they?"  
  
"Well, I guess not. Just towards each other." She hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Then, they haven't changed your friendship with them, just theirs with each other."  
  
"You're right, Mom." Miranda came to a totally new outlook on this! It wasn't so bad as she thought. Tomorrow she would talk to them and apologize. 


	6. Apologies

(I don't own Lizzie McGuire)  
  
The next morning, Lizzie and Gordo were walking down the school hallway holding hands.  
  
"OK, so we know what we're going to say to her, right?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Of course. And DON'T forget to be incredibly apologetic!"  
  
"OK, I htink we have this under control." he said winking at her.  
  
They walked right up to her and Lizzie started to speak. "Listen, Miranda. We're sooooo sorry. We didn't realize we were being such idiots. We promise not to do it again around you."  
  
"No, Llizzie." Miranda interrupted. "Don't apologize."  
  
"Listen," Gordo started. "I know you're really mad at us, and you have aevery reason to be, but we really want another chance, because we care about you a lot."  
  
"Thanks, guys." Miranda said smiling. "But actually, I owe you an apology." Lizzie and Gordo gave each other a confused expression. "I shouldn't have acted that way. I realize now that you guys are in love and I'm happy for you. I'm not sure why I got so angry, but now I think it's kind of sweet that you're together. Freaky. But sweet." Once again, they all smiled. This seemed to be a common occurence lately. "I'll be suppotive from now on. And if you guys ever want to be 'alone' then just give me the signal and I'll get lost."  
  
*WOW she's actually happy! This makes me happy! (animated Lizzie dances on a smiley face.)  
  
"So, we're all friends again?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Miranda said putting her arms around her two best friends and wlaking to their first class.  
  
THE END 


End file.
